Una mirada, mil recuerdos
by Yuritzi
Summary: Cierta mañana, Andrómeda había sacado a su pequeña hija Tonks al parque. Pero sus hermanas también estaba allí.


**¡Hola! Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a J .K . Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

_Escrito de esta manera: Recuerdos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 de abril, 1979

La mañana había amanecido fría. El cielo estaba encapotado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a llover, pero eso no le impidió a Andrómeda Tonks sacar pasear a la pequeña Nymphadora de tan solo seis años.

La pequeña niña de cabello rosa chicle brincaba felizmente por la calle, tarareando una conocida canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth. A su lado, Andrómeda le sonreía.

-¡vamos al parque, mami!- pidió Tonks mientras su cabello adquiría mas brillo

-está bien, Nymphadora- le respondió su madre mientras la tomaba de la mano para cruzar la calle

-¡no me llames Nymphadora!- se quejó mientras su pelo se tornaba rojo fuego

Su madre rió. Tonks, desde la corta edad de tres años, le había exigido a ella y a Ted que la llamaran Tonks o Dora, pero no Nymphadora. Solía hacer berrinches cuando eso sucedía pero Andromeda sabía que Tonks se comportaría con tal de poder jugar en los columpios de el pequeño parque.

A causa del frío clima muy poca gente se encontraba fuera de sus casas. En el parque tan solo había un señor con su hijo en los columpios y, un poco mas alejado, dos señoras encapuchadas estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos. Andrómeda decidió no darle importancia debido a que Tonks, en un intento de llegar al columpio antes que un niño rechoncho, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de bruces en la arena.

Su pelo se tornó castaño y sin vida. Comenzó a llorar.

-no llores, Dora- le pidió su madre dulcemente a la vez que le secaba las lágrimas

Justo cuando Andrómeda alzó la mirada, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos ojos azules. Esos ojos le trajeron recuerdos...

_Una pequeña niña de seis años lloraba desconsoladamente detrás de la escalera._

_-¿Cissy?- una pequeña Andrómeda de diez años se acuclilló al lado de su hermana menor- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Narcissa lloró aún mas fuerte. Andrómeda la abrazo cariñosamente._

_-Be... Be... Bella- dijo Narcissa entre sollozos_

_Andrómeda la apartó un poco para poder mirarla directamente a sus ojos azules._

_-¿te ha hecho daño?- Narcissa negó- entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?_

_El llanto de Narcissa aumentó tanto que a Andrómeda le costaba mucho entenderla._

_-tranquilízate, Cissy- le pidió la mayor- Bella se fue a la casa de Lestrange, no se enterará de que me dijiste lo que sea que te dijo- le prometió_

_Narcissa tomó un poco de aire para poder hablar con claridad, aunque su voz seguía quebrada._

_-dijo que... que yo nunca seré una buena bruja. Que mi destino estará marcado por la derrota- explicó antes de romper en llanto una vez mas_

_Andrómeda la abrazó._

_-sabes que no debes creerle a Bella, Cissy- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- además, tú tienes algo que ella no tiene- los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con curiosidad- tú tienes un corazón de oro que late por tus seres queridos, el de Bella es una piedra- Cissy rió_

_Andrómeda le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en su sonrisa_

Andrómeda agitó un poco la cabeza, alejando ese recuerdo. Esos años de la infancia habían quedado tan lejos, ahora sus hermanas fingían que no existía por haberse casado con un hijo de _muggles_. Pero, aún así, Andrómeda estaba orgullosa de su decisión.

Se fijó una vez mas en la mujer encapuchada de ojos azules, quién estaba susurrándole algo a la otra encapuchada cuando rompió contacto visual con Andrómeda. Se le hacía familiar, muy familiar...

Tonks volvió a levantarse y se subió al columpio. Su pelo volvió a ser rosa chicle.

-¡empujame, mami!- pidió la pequeña entre risas

Andrómeda se situó detrás de su hija y, con su fuerza controlada, la empujo hacia arriba. La pequeña reía y Andrómeda lo disfrutaba.

-¡llegaré mas alto que nadie!- reía Tonks

Pero esa simple frase, más la sonrisa arrogante de la encapuchada de ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos, desconcentró a Andrómeda.

_-¿Cuales son tus planes para el futuro, Bella?- preguntó una pequeña Andrómeda de cinco años a su hermana mayor de ocho años._

_La joven Bella, con su cabello despeinado y un libro de Artes Oscuras en su regazo, se quedó en silencio. _

_Durante unos segundos lo único que se escuchaba era el chispeo del fuego y los ruidos que hacían las piedras que esparcía Narcissa, de un año, en el bol de plata de su madre._

_-no estoy muy segura, hermana- respondió sin darle importancia_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó Andrómeda mientras bajaba su ejemplar de los cuentos infantiles de Bleedle el Bardo_

_Bellatrix suspiró_

_-porque no lo he pensado con detenimiento- respondió tranquilamente_

_-pero debes tener un objetivo, algo que siempre has querido- musitó Andrómeda_

_Bella sonrió pero no era una sonrisa de alegría o de tristeza, era una sonrisa de superioridad._

_-llegar mas alto que nadie es mi meta por ahora- respondió con arrogancia_

_En es momento, Andrómeda supo que la cordura se le iba de las manos a su hermana. Lo veía en su reflejo cuando se enconraba desaliñada; lo veía en las noches de llanto ante las exigencias de sus padres; y lo veía en sus ojos, en esos ojos iguales a los suyos pero a la vez tan diferentes._

-¿mami?- la pequeña Tonks la sacó de sus recuerdos

-¿si, cariño?

-quiero bajarme- pidió. Andrómeda frenó el columpio y la ayudó a bajarse

-es hora de volver a casa, Dora- comentó al ver el cielo

Tonks asintió a la vez que agarraba la mano de su madre para irse. Pero Andrómeda giró la cabeza en dirección a las encapuchas, senadas en el banco.

Las tres se miraron con una expresión que nadie supo descifrar.

_-¡por aquí, rápido!- tres niñas menores de once años corrieron a esconderse en la alacena bajo la escalera_

_-¿nos encontraran?- preguntó Narcissa entre risas_

_-esperemos que no- dijo Andrómeda_

_-sh, ahí vienen- susurró Bellatrix viendo a través del orificio de la puerta_

_Las tres quedaron en silencio, aunque se les hacía difícil a causa de la risa._

_-¡las encontré!- la puerta se abrió de par en par. Un hombre de cabellera castaña les sonreía_

_-¡corran!- gritó Bella. Todas, entre risas, corrieron por toda la sala_

_-¡pásamela, Bella!- pidió Andrómeda al ver que su papá alcanzaba a su hermana mayor_

_Bellatrix le pasó un objeto de tamaño mediano a Andrómeda, quién la atrapó sin dificultad._

_-¡aquí, Andrómeda!- pidió Narcissa. _

_Entre risas, Andrómeda le arrojó el objeto a su hermana pequeña, quién la atrapó en el aire._

_-¡lo tengo! ¡lo tengo! ¡lo...!- la pequeña Narcissa se chocó contra algo _

_Su madre la ayudó a levantarse cuando su hija mas pequeña chocó contra sus piernas. En recompensa, Cissy le devolvió el jarrón con galletas._

El frió se había intensificado. Andrómeda miró fijamente a las dos figuras encapuchadas, que le devolvían la mirada, durante unos segundos antes de marcharse junto a Tonks.

-¿Quienes eran, mami?- preguntó la pequeña llena de curiosidad

-tus tías Bella y Cissy- respondió Andrómeda con sequedad

No lo iba admitir ahora, y tal vez nunca lo admitiría, pero Andrómeda Black, ahora Tonks, extrañaba a sus hermanas. O, al menos, extrañaba esos momentos en que las únicas peleas solían centrarse en quién tenía la galleta con mas chispas de chocolate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, eso es todo. No es algo "de otro mundo" pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre la relación de estas tres hermanas.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
